


Ghostly Slumber Party

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After Graduation,Manny, Frida and Zoe Aves watch a horror movie called Ghostly Slumber Party,a pilot episode of House of the Dolls.





	Ghostly Slumber Party

[Thunder crashing]

[Audience cheers and applause as the movie starts airing] 

[Creepy musical box playing as a girl who rings the door bell and a thunder crash]

Manny and Singing voice: There was a girl who enter a house She said it was just a mouse  
when she heard a noise But she said it was a grouse Until one day......(Tune changes to a 1930s sound)

Manny: [Laughs] Oh, man! Remember this song that Grandpapi sing to me?

Frida and Singing voice: In House of the Dolls, In House of the Dolls

Zoe and Singing voice: Creepy dolls everywhere!

Manny, Frida, Zoe, and Singing voice: In House of the Dolls In House of the Dolls House of the Dolls House of the Dolls! [Creepy girl laughing]

Manny: We have fun. Ha— the house looked so different back then. 

Zoe: The characters look weird.

Frida: Ugh a little girl wearing a dark orange dress,This is just really weird to watch now. 

Gabi’s voice: Hi my name is Gabi.

[Door slam] 

[Audience laughs] 

Gabi’s voice: Hey it's this really happening,this isn't funny [heard a noise] what was that?

[The eyes of the portraits seem to follow her with their eyes as she walks]

Gabi’s voice: Calm down Gabi it's just a haunted house

Manny: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on with Gabi's mouth there?

Frida: It’s an old theater trick we call “jawning.” It, um… keeps the jaw nice and loose, even when you’re not talking. 

[Gabi open the door,turns on the lights revealing creepy dolls]

Gabi's voice: Uh-oh?

Frida: Whatever you do don't go into a room!

[Thunder crash]

Gabi's voice: Aaaah!! Oh my god,you scare the heck of me?

Manny: Ooh. The creepy doll twins reminding you of your bratty sisters.

Frida: [Chuckles nervously] Well… during the school play,my sisters fight over the roles of the creepy twins,but the roles instead go to The Creepy fashion twins.

Marisabel and Luisa’s voices: Sorry we didn't mean to scare you?

Gabi’s voice: So i'm Gabi,what's yours?

Frida: [laughs] Remember how often Gabi's not inviting a mean girl to a slumber party at House of the Dolls? 

Marisabel and Luisa's voices: We're Marisabel and Luisa. [They showed Gabi two voodoo dolls which scares her]

Zoe: What?! Why would you show that

[Gabi went upstairs into the next room where she found a bed. She climbed into one and fell fast asleep. Little did she know that someone was still living in the house and would be arriving home soon. This house was home to ghosts of people who died.]

[Gathering up their courage they went inside their house and to their great surprise they found that it had been cleaned from top to bottom. Not a single speck of dirt or dust remained anywhere. For a moment they doubted if this really was their house.]

Pilgrim ghost's voice: The floor, it's been swept.

Victorian lady's voice: Somebody stole all the dishes.

Mexican general's voice: They're not stolen, they're in the cupboard you idiota.

Victorian lady's voice: Oh....Huh silly me. Heh, heh. When did we get a maid?

Frida: It that the ghost of a victorian lady.

Manny: I don't know my mom says that The House of the Dolls was a home belong to the people who died.

50's girl's voice: Whoever's in our house must've cleaned it.

Pirate ghost's voice: Oh how nice. We should thank him or her.

Little boy's voice: But we don't know who this person is? 

Mexican general's voice: A human who cleans?

Victorian lady's voice: What? It could happen.

Mexican general's voice: Oye...I'm surrounded by idiots

Frida: [eating the popcorn] I can't believe this is happening?

Mexican general's voice: Alright it's obvious if this intruder isn't down here they've got to be upstairs so let's send someone up to check.

Victorian lady's voice: But who's it gonna be?

[The ghosts then turned to a 50s ghost girl and grinned.]

[But they sent her up anyway. She swallowed hard and nervously made her way up the steps and toward the door to their bedroom. She slowly creaked the door open and saw lying on the beds underneath blankets. When the thing lying underneath suddenly moved a little it scared her into running downstairs in a frenzy and bumping into the other ghosts.]

Manny: Wait, did the animators created the pilot which is too scary for kids.

Victorian lady's voice: What's gotten into you?

50's girl's voice: It's up there!

Mexican general's voice: What was it doing?

50's girl's voice: It was sleeping in our beds.

[They carefully and quietly flied upstairs and like a 50's ghost girl they slowly creaked the door open. They slowly and quietly approached the beds, A victorian lady grabbed part of the blankets giving the other ghosts the signal to scare when she pulled it off. The ghosts raised their voices up and prepared themselves to scare the intruder. In a swift move She pulled off the blanket and the ghosts started to fright only to stop when they saw that it was a girl sleeping under there.]

Victorian lady: It's a girl

Mexican general: Where'd she come from?

50's girl: She's beautiful. Just like a baby.

Mexican general: Shh! You'll wake her up.

Little boy: Look she's moving! She's waking up!

[Gabi sat up, yawned, and stretched. When she was fully awake she was startled to see ghosts looking at her.]

Gabi: Aaaah?! Where did you come from?

Mexican general: We live here.

Manny: What aww come on, they warned us about watching a horror movie.

Gabi: Wait! Please don't send me away.If you do she'll kill me.

Ghosts: Who?

Gabi: a mean girl named Allegrin.

Ghosts: [gasped]

Victorian lady: She's horrible

Mexican general: "She's evil

Little boy: She's an old witch that's what she is.Just like her no good mother was and she finds this girl here she'll take her fury out on us.

Gabi: But she doesn't know where I am.

[Manny and Frida went facepalmed.]

Mexican general: How do you know all this?

Little boy: My father told me. He used to work at the mansion and he saw that girl's mother murdered someone. I'm warning ya if that girl is anything like her mother and I'm sure she is, she'll find us and kill us.

Gabi: Oh I don't worry she'll never find me.

Later

[Creepy girl laughing]

[The movie ends]

Audience: [Cheers and applause]

[Mexopolis logo plays on screen. ]

[2017 Nickelodeon logo plays]


End file.
